The present invention relates to preservation of organic materials, and, more particularly, to a preservation system for use as a food preserving system that preserves food using high voltage, a power supply for medical devices to treat humans or to preserve organs using high voltage, and food preserving system in which the power supply is applied to the food.
It is widely known that applying high voltage to food such as vegetables, fruits, grains, meats, and seafood improves their taste, prevents the color change when defrosting, and enables long-term storage. However, previously such high voltage systems system connect both secondary winding poles of a transformer to the food preserving system to apply the high voltage, thus possibly endangering the operator by exposing him/her to high voltage. Therefore, none of the prior art high voltage food preserving systems have been put to practical use.
Also in the medical field, high voltage is used for treatment of humans and animals. However, those devices may expose the subjects, humans or animals, to high voltage and therefore are potentially dangerous.
Thus, safety is vital to this type of device. A need exists for a safe applicator of high voltages for use in preserving organic tissue.
Oxidation by heating and moisturizing is the main cause of deterioration of frying oil and other organic materials. However, there does not exist in the prior art a device which impresses or applies high voltage-weak pulse electric current to frying oil to enable long-term storage and to reduce the amount of discharge. In addition, no device in the prior art is known which impresses/applies a high voltage-weak pulse electric current to food to restrain the deterioration and decay.